Fighter
by HermioneGranger19
Summary: nothing to do with the song. Harry is in his sixth year and is trying to deal with the death of his godfather. Harry falls for someone he never thought he would. HG. RH
1. Prologue

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, it is the property of Miss J.K Rowling and Warnerbros. So please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Harry was unhappy. He had not been happy in a long time. It was his nature to keep things to himself. It was his way of protecting others. By him doing that, people would not be killed because of him. He remembered that night in the Department of Mysteries, seeing his shocked godfather falling through the veil. He shook his head violently, as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. There was no point remembering, knowing that he could not change it. He was thoroughly depressed. In a way, he was glad he was not at The Burrow, everyone asking him how he was. At least at the Dursley's he was not bombarded with questions, he could keep to him all day. He did not even have to turn up at mealtimes, the Dursley's did not give a damn if he ate or not. But there was the weekly visit from Moody, Tonks and Lupin, much to Harry's and the Dursley's disliking. He hated the fact that they thought they needed to come and check on him, asking how he was. He hated that question. Ever since he started Hogwarts, he was always asked that question. Instead of being delighted to see a wizard to hating seeing one. Knowing the first thing out of their mouth would either be how are you feeling or Do you want to talk about something. He knew they were talking about Sirius' death, he hated it. He knew he should get up soon, knowing on of the weekly visits was on its way. As he looked over at the clock on his bedside table, he nearly fell out of bed in shock. It was late, very late. 


	2. The visit and a happy goodbye

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, it is the property of Miss J.K Rowling and Warnerbros. So please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2- The Visit and a Happy Goodbye  
  
They would be here in less than five minutes. Harry stumbled out of his bed, tripping as he got tangled in his sheets because of the rush he was in. he jumped up and rushed to his drawers, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He threw them on, while trying to find his sneakers. When he found them, he put his shoes and socks on. The doorbell rang.  
  
He ran over to his desk and pulled out a book on Quidditch. He pretended to look extremely absorbed. There was a soft knock on his door. He turned around and stood up, spreading a fake smile across his face. "Hi!" Knowing what was coming next. "How have you been?" There it was, it had been said. He just wanted to talk to a wizard without that question being asked. "Great, I've nearly finished all of my homework", Harry said in a fake cheerful voice, not that you could tell. As Harry indicated to a rather large pile of parchment on his desk, Lupin searched Harry's face for signs of unhappiness, he could not find any. "So, what's been happening in the wizarding world?" Harry asked, trying not to sound to curious. Moody and Tonks stood up straight. Harry saw this and rolled his eyes. Lupin walked in and sat on Harry's bed. "Not much" tyring to sound as truthful as possible. Harry walked over to the window and looked out, Harry knew Lupin was lying. Lupin decided it was time to change the subject. He knew the subject he was about to change it to, Harry would not find amusing. "Dumbledore thinks it would be better if you stayed here until the train to Hogwarts". Harry sighed. "Figures". He turned to face Lupin. "How am I supposed to get my stuff for Hogwarts?" Harry said, his voice slowly rising. " Use owl order" lupin said cautiously. "And I suppose I don't even get to speak to Ron and Hermione before then?" Harry said his voice almost at a yell. "Now that's not true, you've gotten mail off them", Lupin said, getting slightly annoyed. "Its not the same." Lupin was starting to think he should have waited a little while longer before telling Harry he had to stay at the Dursley's. "Listen, I am going to Diagon Alley if Dumbledore likes it or not" Harry said angrily. He sat on the chair at his desk and picked up the Quidditch book. Lupin stood up. "Harry." lupin said in a tired voice. "Go, just go" Harry yelled angrily, pointing at the door. Lupin sighed. He walked out of the room, moody and tonks following closely behind. Harry did not care how bad he sounded. He was sick of them treating him like a baby. He wanted to go to Diagon alley, to get away from everything.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Harry had devised a plan to get to Diagon Alley. He would get there by the knight bus and stay at the leaky cauldron. He had decided to leave the next day. As he slowly started to pack his trunk, he wondered what it would be like to be back in the wizarding world again. As much as he hated being asked questions, the wizarding world was his home, and he missed it. He wondered if he would see anyone from school. He then realised. It was his birthday tomorrow, which meant he would probably get his supplies list from Hogwarts as well. Everything seemed to be turning out great. As soon as he finished packing, he checked his room to make sure he had not forgotten anything. As soon as he did that, he decided to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up to taping on his window. There was pig, Hedwig, a barn owl and a school owl. He got out of bed and opened the window. The school and barn owls dropped the letter on his desk and left. Harry was trying to catch pig, which was currently flying around his head. As soon as Harry caught pig, he calmed down enough for Harry to take the package off his leg. Harry decided to send pig back to Ron. Hedwig immediately came and gave Harry an affectionate nip on the ear, before dropping her letter on his lap. She then flew gracefully over to her cage and decided to take a nap. Harry decided to open the letter from Ron first. It read-  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! How have you been? Mum said that you have to stay at the Dursley's all summer. Sorry about that. Anyway, you should get your owl results soon. I got mine, I think I went rather well. Hermione will probably mail you and start boasting about how many she got. But don't tell her I said that. Well, see you on the train From,  
Ron .W.  
  
Harry had totally forgotten about their O.W.L results. He wondered if he went well or not. Ron seemed happy with his results. 'Hermione probably went really well' Harry thought. Harry then opened his present from Ron. It was refills for his broom maintenance kit and a mound of chocolate frogs. He then decided to open the letter Hedwig gave him, which was probably from Hermione. It said-  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
I hope you went well with your O.W.Ls. I went rather well, my parents are real proud. Well, I hope your having a good summer and you enjoy your present. From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry Cautiously opened the box his present was in and found a set of quills and some ink. Now he wouldn't need to buy new quills for school. Hermione must have realised last year that Harry's were starting to get a bit old. He would have write to them both and thank them as soon as he read the last letters. Harry walked over to his desk to pick up the envelope delivered by the barn owl. Harry sat on the chair in front of his desk. He broke the seal on the back and pulled out what was inside. He picked it up. It said-  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Here are your O.W.L results based on the skills you showed in the examinations Charms- O Potions- EE Transfiguration-O Defence Against the Dark Arts- O Astronomy-A  
  
Care of Magical creatures- EE  
  
History of Magic-D Divination-P  
  
Best wishes for the future, Yours sincerely, O.W.L examiners Department of Wizarding education office  
  
On the whole, Harry thought he had gone better than he thought he would. He was sure Hermione would be proud of him. He would have to show Mr and Mrs Weasley his results, because they were like his second parents. He then remembered the other letter, which was probably from Hogwarts. It read-  
  
Dear Mr Potter, Pleas find enclosed a list of all necessary books. Term starts on 1 September  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Sixth year students will require:  
  
Curses and hexes to help arm yourself against the Dark Arts.  
  
By Quentin Trimble  
  
The complete guide of potion ingredients, their counterparts and what they are used for By Linda Spore The standard book of spells, Grade 6. By Miranda Goshawk A guide to Advanced Transfiguration. By Emeric Switch Fantastic Beasts and where to find them updated and revised. By Newt Scamander  
  
After Harry had written thankyou notes to both Ron and Hermione, Harry took one last look around his room for any lone books lying around. He pocketed the letters before hauling his trunk down the stairs into the entry hall. He took a short break before opening the door and pulling his trunk across the lawn onto the sidewalk. He threw out his wand hand and took a step back. Seconds later there was a deafening bang and the knight bus appeared. As the doors of the knight bus opened, a smile spread across Harry's face. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo it is. It's 'Arry Potter". As Stan helped Harry pull his trunk onto the bus, Stan asked, "Where are you off to today, 'Arry? ". "I'm off to Leaky Cauldron in London". Harry handed over the appropriate amount of money, before walking off the bus to collect Hedwig's cage from the path. Just as Harry was about to step onto the bus, Tonks had apparated on the corner of Privet Drive and was running over to Harry. "Harry, please stop" Tonks yelled. Harry jumped onto the bus and yelled out " I'm off to France". And took a step back as the doors to the bus shut and the knight bus was on its way to London. They'll probably be looking for him in France the next day Harry thought and laughed to himself. Stan and Harry were talking the whole way to London. Harry had not felt this happy for a long time. He felt, free. And it felt great. 


End file.
